Raava: The Devil Perversions Of The Light
by Eogrus
Summary: Raava is bored. Sexy ensues.


Raava is very bored. Being trapped inside a human soul for millenia has it's disadvantages. Nonetheless, over a span of thousands of years, she has learned many ways to unbore herself. For example, now she noticed a wonderous opportunity to entertain herself at Avatar Aang's expense. Her tentacles of pure white daylight pass through his veins until they reach the urethra. There, they tickle the soft tissues that quickly feel the effects of the extensive radiation on it.

"AAAAHHH MY PENIS IS ON FIRE!" shouts Aang painfully.

Katara is not amused, thinking that he contracted syphilis from another woman. She bloodbends his hand into slapping his face.

"Ang! How dare you cheat on me with another woman!?" she cries bitter adult tears of much woe and deprecation.

But Aang is too afflicted to consider, his urethra now is cancerous, tumours consuming his phallic organ, who erects and ejaculates BLOOD. Raava's tentacles now move to the foreskin, masturbating Aang's carcinogenic dong. One of them moves through the left testicular duct until it reaches the sperm rich organ. Raava fondles the testicle from inside, but the intense white hot radiation kills off the spermatozoa and burns the seminiferous tubucles beyond repair. Aang moans wildly, in extensive pain but also intense pleasure, which makes Katara even more mad. She bloodbends his penis, gradually ripping it off. Damn it! Raava, you need to work faster! Aang enters the Avatar State, the bloodbending of the devil woman Katara being negated, but the tissues cannot be regenerated. The Light kami spirit must hasten her deeds, or else Aang will not orgasm!

The fuckery attracts the attention of Momo, who is very much aroused by this. He jumps on Aang's pelvis and rips the clothes away. He finds the massive penis, now monstruously enlarged by the tumourous expansion, and sucks on it, dislodging pieces of turmorous flesh in the process. Katara is outraged and vomits in protest. barfing up massive quantities of seal jerky and children's semi-digested feet, quickly followed by a bloody pulp that used to be Kyoshi Warrior labia majorae. But Aang and Raava don't care, they are close to orgasm, they are closer to enlightment and divine henosis to keep Wan's lustful legacy.

"I'm gonna cum!" says the Aang, and cumming he does.

Because of Raava's tomfoolery, this has several nasty consequences. For one thing the penis, now more accurately described as a massive tumour, explodes in a shower of carcinogenic flesh, purple blood and putrid yellow pus flooding Momo's mouth and decaying away the tongue, which violently melts into a pink bloody pulp, as do the tooth gums, revealing white bone underneath. Second, Raava's tentacle blocked temporarily the testicular duct, bottling up the pressure of the cum. She quickly removes the tentacle, allowing the cum to violently burst their way through the canal, ejaculating at the speed of a bullet into Momo's skull, who is perforated beyond repair, destroying cranial bone and gray matter alike. The cum itself is now of a dead, yellow, pus like appearence, and after exiting Momo's back head, it falls on Sokka's chest, corroding his pectorals away and exposing his still beating heart and lungs, which quickly decay as well.

So the result is this. Momo is severaly mentally damaged, falling on the ground and becoming nothing more than a convulsing, twitching mess whose bowels empty themselves in copious amounts of putrid, pitch black diarrhea, before the blood loss and progressive mental damage reduce him first to a vegetable, and then to clinically dead. Sokka coughs up blood and falls on the ground from the lack of oxygen, which quickly ensures that his brain too is functioning erratically at best, his limbs limbs violently twitching like they were possessed by lightning and a gust of yellowish, bile like shit flows from his ass, quickly followed by blood, and then by a coma, then death. Aang falls on the ground too, the blood loss and rapidly expanding cancer ensuring that he too doesn't have much more time to live, although he at least can afford some dignity.

"Katara, tell Tenzin I love him and that Kya and Bumi can go to Naraka..." he says in his last breath, before Raava exits his body.

Katara weeps. Her husband and dear brother have fallen and died for once and fr all, leaving her all alone in the world. Except for Zuko. Thinking about him makes her instantly forget her fallen loved ones, and in fact grab Momo's shit infused tail and shove it up her pussy, masturbating herself wildly.

Raava stares disapprovingly at her. Such a sociopathic harlot, with no consideration for others! But alas, this has come at a greater time. Vaatu will grow strong again soon, so she has to fly away, to possess Korra and make her become the new Avatar.

***

Raava is once again bored. Korra is masturbating wildly to the thought of Mako's sexy body. Raava agrees with her choice - Mako does look like Wan, if one squints one's ectoplasmic chi-made eyes enough -, but that is not enough to entertain her. So she possesses Korra's hand, and shoves the whole thing up her pussy!

"AAAAAAHHHH MY ENDOMETRIUM IS DESTROYED!" Korra shouts, as her nails destroy her vaginal walls.

Katara hears the screaming. It seems eerily familiar to her. She must kill whoever is incide the Avatar, which goes nicely with her plans of murdering Korra... 


End file.
